Logro academico
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Voldemort Severus Snape es director del colegio Howgarts. Hermione quiere asistir al 7º pero Snape se opone. ¿Como lo convencerá? Advertencia: contenido adulto.


_Pareja: SeverusXHermione_

_Advertencias: Lemon. (sexo gráfico)_

_Dedicado a: __DarkReginaB19, quien me lo pidió exactamente asi, un lemon de SeverusXHermione. Que lo disfrutes querida._

_Notas: Snape esta vivo y es director de Hogwarts. Hermione quiere regresar al colegio a cursar el 7º. Lucius Malfoy está casado con Luna._

_Antecedentes: One-shot de realidad alternativa por el capitulo 15 de Lunático amor. Snape es director de Hogwarts y convoco a un examen de ubicación para todos aquellos alumnos que presentaron irregularidades durante el curso anterior (no asistir, asistir a medias, etc). Hermione no fue llamada porque Snape la considera una bruja perfectamente cualificada._

_En este fan-fanfic ella le da poderosos motivos para recibirla de nuevo en la casa de estudios._

*

***

*

**Un logro académico.**

Severus Snape se hallaba cómodamente sentado en lúgubre y acogedora mazmorra-despacho. Aunque ahora era el director del colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería prefería su vieja mazmorra de toda la vida al elegante despacho que por tradición le correspondía.

Esa mañana había aplicado el examen de ubicación para todos aquellos alumnos que presentaron irregularidades durante el curso anterior como por ejemplo no asistir, asistir a medias, etc. Minerva estaba de vacaciones en Roma tomando un curso de Evocación así que la pesada tarea de calificar los exámenes recaía por completo en el.

Era una tarea tediosa y mas porque tenia el negro presentimiento de que Harry regresaría a primero. Ok, eso era una exageración pero por lo menos a sexto estaba seguro de que tendría que regresar.

"Pero quien me manda llamarlo." – se reprochaba – "No, no – se dijo- no podías permitir que semejante asno académico anduviese suelto en la planilla de aurores. Aggghhh! Si por lo menos no incluyera al comadrejita inútil ni a la insufrible empollona de la srita. Granger…"

El mago recordó la intempestiva visita de la joven pelicastaña mientras el supervisaba el examen acompañado de Lucius. Mientras llenaba de cruces el examen de Smith, Zacharias (termino como un cementerio, el pobrete examen) no dejaba de pensar en la srita. Granger.

Íntimamente siempre se había lamentado de que chica fuera una griffyndor, eso para un buen slytherin como el era una falta imperdonable. Si la muchacha hubiera sido una serpiente el mismo le habría enseñado todas las recetas mejoradas que Potter le había robado de su ejemplar de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas. Si la muchacha hubiera sido una slytherin le habría otorgado sin regatear todos los puntos que su prodigiosa inteligencia merecía.

Se ponía benevolente: incluso si hubiese sido una ravenclaw le habría dado puntos, no demasiados, verdad, pero no le hubiese escatimado sus mas prodigiosos aciertos. Y tal vez le hubiera dado un consejo o dos de los que como príncipe mestizo había elaborado.

La chica no era antipática ni de sangre pesada. Cuando era pequeñita y llevaba el pelo como si un boiler le acabase de explotar hasta mona era. Y ahora que era grandecita y había aprendido a peinarse y a vestirse Severus la encontraba bonita.

Naturalmente, el director reprimía estos pensamientos sobre Hermione tanto por ser la muchacha una leona como por su sentido del decoro. ¿Cómo un profesor con la treintena larga de años se iba a fijar de ese modo en una alumna adolescente? Era completamente indebido. Y sin embargo…

Cuando ellos eran estudiantes Lucius sedujo a la directora de Durmstrang cuando le hechicera fue de visita: se la tiro en un escobero lleno de telarañas y la potencia de sus movidas tiro a todas las pobres arañas sobre ellos.

"¡No, no Severus, en que piensas, eso es inmoral, como diría el retrato de Grindelwald!" (el retrato estaba a la cabecera de la cama de Dumbledore, y asi como el retrato de Walburga Black era aficionado a gritar insultos el de Gellert Grindelwald tenia propensión a declamar discursos morales.)

Asi que de un molesto plumazo mando a Zacharias Smith de regreso a cuarto año y paso al siguiente examen, Theodore Nott. Sonrió, ese era un chico brillante que le caía bien por recordarle como era el mismo a su edad: silencioso, taciturno, frecuentemente escudado de la estupidez general detrás de las paginas de un libro… La srita. Granger también solía escudarse tras libros, pensó con simpatía. Eso si que no se lo podía regatear: era un miembro del club.

-Profesor Snape.

"Ya tienes que dejar de pensar en la muchacha – se dijo sin dejar de palomear el examen de Nott – ya hasta alucinas con su voz."

-Profesor Snape. – una mano se poso sobre su hombro. El director levanto la mirada y vio a la joven casi sobre el.

Asi que a menos que alucinara tan gacho como aquel doctor House de la tele (Sev era aficionado a ver la tele en su casa de la Hilandera) la muchacha que a ultimas fechas protagonizaba sus sueños húmedos estaba ahí. ¡Joder, tenia que dejar de juntarse con Lucius! Le estaba pegando lo pedófilo pervertido.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Quiero volver a Hogwarts este curso profesor.

-Y yo quiero que me deje en paz. – fue su cortante respuesta.

-En sus manos esta complacernos a los dos.

Hubo algo sugestivo en el tono de la voz de la chica: definitivamente. Además no iba vestida como en la mañana: ahora llevaba un atuendo mas juvenil, que dejaba ver mas piel…

Hermione llevaba unos jeans a la cadera y una camisola holgada que se ajustaba a la cadera haciendo una especie de globito, con un escote redondo y amplio que se ataba con un cordoncito y mangas que se ajustaban sobre los codos, de color verde claro, muy a la moda. Los jeans, sin bolsillos, realzaban maravillosamente su trasero. Completaban el atuendo unas sandalias verdes de piso, de las llamadas de pata de gallo, bajas. Siete pulseritas de plata tintineaban en su muñeca. Llevaba su abundante melena castaña peinada como la dra. Amber de su programa favorito: hacia atrás y sujeto con un broche, dejando mechoncitos a los lados, que le daban un aire como de pelo de bebe.

Su piel joven y tersa también parecía poseer un tacto tan suave como la el bebe Teddy Lupin. Los labios le brillaban en tono rosado y olía delicioso, a flores.

Era evidente que iba a una cita, o a una fiesta.

-¿Qué me dice profesor? – el hombre se había quedado callado demasiado tiempo callado admirándola - ¿Lo hará?

La joven ladeo el cuello de manera provocativa y su mirada era inequívocamente coqueta. Severus se sintió ofendido: de todas las posibles estratagemas con que la muchacha podía insistir aquella era la mas humillante.

¿Cómo podía apelar a seducirlo cuando sabia que el mismo sabia que no era un hombre atractivo (por no decirse feo)?

-Por Merlín srita. Granger, guarde compostura. De todos sus posibles recursos este es el mas bajuno. ¿De verdad pretende que le crea que me encuentra atractivo con esta nariz? ¿O simplemente confía en que sea lo bastante estúpido?

-Su nariz es lo mas atractivo, profesor. – la chica hizo girar su silla y salto a sus piernas, echándole los brazos al cuello.

"Ok: - pensó Severus – demos por descontado que no alucino. La señorita Granger no puede estar aquí ofreciéndoseme, quien tiene manía de saltar sobre la gente le guste o no es Lucius. Luego entonces este es Lucius disfrazado."

La muchacha acercaba su rostro y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Severus la empujo por el pecho con la palma abierta, con tanta fuerza que la chica fue a dar de espaldas al suelo. Snape se paro y le dijo:

-Lucius, si esta es una de tus estratagemas para que te coja erraste de parte a parte.

La expresión horrorizada e incrédula de Hermione le indico que el que había errado de parte a parte fue él. ¡Era la de a de veras!

-¡Señorita Granger! – exclamo medio histérico ayudándola a levantarse y sacudiéndole el polvo del trasero con unas fuertes nalgadas - ¡Pero que demonios! – el pobre hombre no encontraba algo coherente que decir - ¿Esta usted loca? ¿O hechizada?

Severus apunto la luz de su varita al ojo de la joven para detectar cualquier anormalidad que indicase que Hermione no estaba en uso de sus facultades. Pero lo único raro que descubrió fue que el ojo se aguaba.

Aunque bueno, eso no era tan raro: es habitual que una mujer llore cuando le ha parecido comprender que el hombre que quiere es gay y la encuentra a una particularmente fea, como dedujo por aquel de parte a parte. Imagino la regañina que Snape hubiera dado a Lucius de haber acertado: "Joder Lucius, como te trasformas en una chica tan fea. De perdida te hubieras trasformado en Ginny: sabes que me gustan las pelirrojas."

-Señorita Granger, no llore… - Severus se veia nervioso, no sabia que hacer – No llore… ¡es una orden! – trono.

Como por ensalmo la chica dejo de hipar y se seco los lagrimones con su camisa, subiéndosela un poco y dejando ver un ombligo perfecto y… perforado. Tenia un piercing que era una argollita plateada de la que pendía una carita de gato cuyos ojos eran dos piedritas amarillas muy brillantes.

"Ok Severus: - se dijo- tal vez te has planteado mal la situación desde un principio. Debes de estar soñando." Se dio un doloroso pellizco para descartarlo.

-¡Oh por Morgana! – exclamó y se jaló los pelos.

Hermione se rio: era tan cómico ver a su siempre digno profesor así. Pero Snape malinterpretó su risa y junto las cejas enfadado:

-Bueno, ya obtuvo lo que quería srita. Granger. Su detestable broma tuvo efecto y podrá ir a contársela a sus desagradables amiguitos y todos se reventaran de risa al oír como el grasiento de Snivellus se creyo que lo seducían. ¡Pero eso si! – alzo un dedo admonitorio - ¡Si llega a contar a alguien que me tiro a Malfoy la envenenare!

La muchacha volvió a ponerse pálida.

-¿Qué se tira a Malfoy? – pregunto asustada.

Si creía que Ginny se la llevaba de calle en cuanto a hermosura el señor Malfoy era un rival con el que no podía compararse. Sobre todo por ciertas diferencias anatómicas insalvables.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo Severus. Y era verdad, de dedito: por lo menos durante la última década no habían bailado el mambo horizontal.

-¿Entonces porque… - me lo dijo, iba a preguntar la chica, pero Snape la interrumpió:

-Porque Lucius siempre esta haciendo bromitas estúpidas de ese tipo. Ahora váyase: - señalo con un autoritario dedo - ¡a la calle!

-No. – Hermione se planto muy decidida. Había vislumbrado una asidera e iba a agarrarse con las veinte uñas de ella. – Le contare a todo el colegio que se tira con el señor Malfoy. Se lo contare a todo el que me lo pregunte, y a quien no también. Es mas: ¡se lo contare a Rita Skeeter! – termino en un arrebato de ingenio y maldad - ¡Le contare a todo el mundo que es gay a menos que me demuestre lo contrario!

Severus estaba incrédulo: ¿la leoncita buena extorsionando?!

-No se atreverá… su amiguita la señora Malfoy…

-Luna sabe que su marido es un bisexual disoluto, y no le importa. – bueno, posiblemente si le importara, pero Hermione no podía permitirse el no ser tajante.

-Jum. – Snape la miro de un modo hosco - ¿y que quiere a cambio de su silencio? ¿Regresar al colegio para no separarse de su noviecito Weasley?

La mención de Ron la turbo un poco, pero lo disimulo ondulando su melena leonina.

-Aparte. – dijo- Quiero que me de pruebas de que por lo menos, es bisexual.

-¡¿Cómo… - empezó a preguntar Snape pero no tuvo que terminar de hacerlo. La chica le había cogido las manos y le había puesto una sobre su pecho y otra sobre su cadera.

-Creo que usted sabe bien cómo… - Hermione se le sentó sobre la rodillas, con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de los muslos del director. Su rostro se hundió en su cuello para añadir muy cerca de su oreja - … y dónde… - le dio un mordisquito que le puso las piernas de gelatina - … ¿verdad profesor?

La muchacha se le repegó mas. Severus pudo sentir contra su torso sus pechos, su vientre, su…

¡Oh my good, tenia una argollita!

Severus la azotó contra el escritorio, le subió la camisa y jaló de la argollita con sus dientes. Sus manos se deslizaban arriba y abajo por aquella curva tan femenina entre su cintura y su cadera. El borde de los pantalones, de por si bajo, se le bajo mas y la tirita de una tanga se dejo ver. Snape lamió el ombligo y luego bajó por ese caminito prohibido; bajo el diminuto zipper y soltó el botón y pudo ver la delicada prenda con encajes y trasparencias que no hacia mas que aumentar el morbo que el profesor sentía.

Le quito los pantalones a la cooperativa muchacha y se encontró frente a frente con unos muslos tal vez muy delgados para una chica pero que igual recorrió gozoso, con sus dedos manchados de tinta.

-¡Oh, profesor!

Hermione levantó los muslos separados y se los sujetó contra su torso, exponiendo impúdicamente su tesorito apenas velado en una actitud tan provocadora que el pobre profesor no podía hilvanar dos pensamientos coherentes, o de lo contrario la habría encontrado mas propia de una zorra francesa como Fleur Weasley y no de la srita. Granger.

Con un dedo siguió la hendidurita que se marcaba en la tanga verde. Su claro color pálido se vio oscurecido por la humedad que brotaba de la chica. Snape se sintió halagado: aquella parte de la anatomía femenina nunca mentía. Le gustaba. Él, Severus Snape ponía a aquella chica mojada.

Es de gente bien educada agradecer.

Continuó sobando aquella parte carnosita, con dos dedos, arriba y abajo. Metió los dedos bajo la tirita y la jalo, dándole un apretón que la hizo gemir. Hizo a un lado la escasa tela, sosteniéndola con un dedo y aplico su lengua a acariciar esos labios hinchados y mojados, tomando su sabor y buscándolo con su lengua metida entre ellos, cada vez mas hondo, hasta que el rígido musculo alcanzó la entrada y su nariz estaba hundida entre aquellos pliegues brillantes.

Hermione manoteaba y echaba al suelo los pergaminos sobre los que no estaba acostada. La lengua de su excesivamente sexy ex profesor de pociones giraba sobre su entrada y la penetraba poquito a poco, dándole probaditas de lo que podría llegar a meterle. La pelicastaña no quería que eso parara nunca pero el hombre levanto su rostro lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que era virgen srita. Granger? ¿Imaginaba que tengo tan poca experiencia que no me daría cuenta?

¡Oh, por Merlín, estaba segura de lo contrario!

-No quería que me rechazara por eso. Quiero que usted sea el primero, profesor.

A Snape le daba vueltas la cabecita (las dos); sentía que su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente había sido catapultada a las estrellas.

-¿Algún motivo en particular? – pregunto con su reconocido sarcasmo.

-Es usted el hombre mas sexy que he visto en mi vida…

La pobre niña no debía haber visto muchos, pensó Snape.

-… y quiero que mi primera vez sea algo inolvidable.

La chica se sentó y se sacó la camisa. Aquellos pechitos metidos en un sujetador a juego con la tanga eran algo inolvidable.

-Por favor profesor… - la pelicastaña se llevó las manos a la espalda.

¡Que no se quite el sostén, que no se lo quite! Rogó Severus pero Hermione se lo quitó. Los pequeños pechos, redondos y paraditos, con pezoncillos erectos que apuntaban hacia arriba se convirtieron en el centro del universo.

-… tómeme.

Hermione abrió uno por uno, con infinita calma, los botones redondos y negros de su túnica, desde el pecho hasta abajo. Severus solo atinó a quedarse tieso (en cualquier sentido). Era verano, hacia calor y solo llevaba los raidos calzoncillos grises debajo de su túnica. ¡Menudo ridículo estaba haciendo con esa carpa de algodón percudido! A Hermione no pareció importarle y se los bajo. Los dejó a medio muslo y desde ahí cayeron a sus tobillos.

-Vaya vaya, profesor, mire nada mas la varota que tenemos aquí.

La chica tomo su miembro con expresión de gula y codicia y se lo llevo a la boca. No debía ser la primera vez que hacia eso pues se lo introdujo todo y Severus rozo su glande contra el paladar de ella, sin provocarle arcadas. Muy por el contrario la chica cerró sus labios en torno a la base y comenzó a chupar con fruición.

-Señorita Granger… - gruño Snape- voy a acusarla de violación…

Hermione se lo sacó de la boca y lo apretó entre sus pechos.

-Sobre mi cuerpo rendido.- amenazó y deslizó aquella imponente erección entre sus pequeños senos que no llegaban a cubrirlo.

-Usted se lo ha buscado.

Severus la tiró de espaldas sobre el escritorio: los pergaminos volvieron a crujir y arrugarse bajo el peso de la muchacha. Severus le tomó las piernas y se las puso sobre su pecho desnudo. Se chupó el dedo corazón y lo metió por debajo de la tanga, buscando su agujero y entrando, palpando, abriendo.

Hermione se retorció: estaba bien excitada y dispuesta al amor, aquel dedo en su interior era enloquecedor. Snape la folló con el dedo hasta sentir que la humedad le mojaba el dorso de la mano. Entonces lo retiro, cogió las tiritas de la tanga y las arrastró muslos arriba, hasta sacárselas. Un corazoncito de vello cuidadosamente depilado sobre su monte de venus fue cuanto alcanzo a ver antes de irrumpir en ella con una poderosa embestida.

Hermione grito de dolor y se llevó las manos a la boca, para no volverlo a hacer. Pero no podía negarlo, dolía. Snape se meneo un par de veces para poder meter toda su "viborita" y se detuvo, acariciándole los muslos, mirándola.

-Voy a moverme. – le anunció al hacerlo y ella asintió con los ojos húmedos.

¡Oh, aquello era… ¡Se sentía…

Era dolor pero era placentero. Veía ese torso delgado y firme entre la V de sus piernas, con sus sandalias a los lados del rostro cetrino absorto y contraído en un gesto de placer: los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados, formando una fina línea. Así que así se veía Snape haciendo el amor.

Por Merlín que se veía sexy, con su túnica abierta todavía sobre sus hombros y brazos, un fondo negro para aquella piel tan blanca, mas blanca que la suya. Hermione comenzó a disfrutar de los vagabundeos de la serpiente de Slytherin en su interior y se aflojó para dar la bienvenida al placer. Sus entrañas parecían haberse abierto para dejar el campo abierto a su profesor y este la embestía con mecánicos y firmes movimientos de cadera. Desde su ombligo hasta donde sus cuerpos se hacían uno podía ver su vello negro, varonil…

Por una ocasión tan memorable Hermione se permitió darse rienda suelta.

-Profesor, oh, profesor… - se acariciaba los pechos y no quitaba los ojos de encima a Snape. - … deme mas señor, no pare, no se detenga…

Severus no pensaba hacerlo ni harto de uvas: de más esta decir que se encontraba agusto adentro de la srita. (que ya había dejado de serlo) Granger.

-Mas duro señor, oh, no pare… profesor… profesor Snape!

Decir eso cuando el autentico profesor Snape esta bombeándote, no el de tus fantasías, es cojonudo. Es un logro académico que te llena de satisfacción.

-¡Oh profesor me vengo! – la chica se retorcía como una anguilita fuera del agua y su coño había empezado a apretar en un acto reflejo la "viborita" del pelinegro - ¡Oh, me vengo, me vengo!

Hermione no lo anuncio mas y se vino. Sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar de placer. Se iba a morir si Snape continuaba embistiéndola mucho rato. Por fortuna, el orgasmo de la pelicastaña habia metido a Severus a la supercarretera del no retorno. Sus manos se apretaban sobre sus muslos y la penetración era ruda. Cuando sintió que eyaculaba se salió de la joven con fuertes apretones sobre la cabeza de su miembro se corrió sobre el vientre adornado con el piercing, a cuya decoración se sumaron abundantes gotas blancas y viscosas.

Severus jadeó y soltó su miembro, al que ya había exprimido al máximo. El coito interrumpido no era un buen método anticonceptivo pero era mejor que nada. Además de mas excitante.

Se dio media vuelta para cerrarse la túnica. Hermione, con una cara de satisfacción similar a de una gata que ha pillado lo que se proponía se paro y se vistió. Sentía su vagina adolorida y habia un poco de sangre, pero menos de la que imagino. Se vistió y sobrevino la incomodidad al no saber que decir.

-¿No va a demandarme verdad señor?

-Por Merlín niña, espero que no me demande usted: ni legalmente ni ridiculeces como que sea su novio.

-No, para nada.- Hermione movió tristemente la cabeza. – Solo quería perder mi virginidad de la manera más espectacular posible. (una vez muerto Sirius, pues era indudable que el sexy ídolo madurito desvirgaría como nadie…) Gracias profesor… Severus.

Snape gruñó.

-Le daré una poción anticonceptiva.

-No hace falta. Venia preparada.

-Me alegro. Supongo que será todo. Hasta el primero de septiembre.

Severus se negaba a voltear a verla.

-¿Señor, no se olvida de algo? – Hermione lo abrazaba melosamente por la espalda.

-N…

Severus se volteó y la chica le planto un largo y erótico beso. Separar sus labios de aquella boca fue doloroso.

-¡¿Qué dem…

-Se olvidaba usted de sus calzones, señor. – Hermione se los tendió con la punta de su varita - ¿No querrá que los elfos domésticos los encuentren aquí tirados verdad?

La chica se marcho riéndose y el profesor Snape se quedo ahí, parado en mitad de un revoltijo de pergaminos arrugados y con sus calzones viejos en la mano.

Fin.

*

***

*

Notas finales:

Pues fue mi primer (y posiblemente único) Sevmione, jajaja, me resulto de lo mas interesante encontrar que antes de que se supiera quien fue el gran amor del profesor de la nariz mas ganchuda gustaba mucho de emparejarlo con la chica-ordenador.

Comentarios, felicitaciones; son bienvenidos. Jitomatazos y lechugazos también; me sirven para la ensalada.

Besitos ecchis!


End file.
